dfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jarome Didier
Bio Jarome Didier, callsign Beta, is a fictional character of Death from Above. He was played by Harebrained Schemes employee A.J Bolden and was a regular character on the series. Beta was a Mechtech and a self taught Mechwarrior with Mason's Marauders. He was killed in action on (planet) in 3024. He usually piloted a CPLT-C1 Catapult named Occam's Missile, though it was renamed Nyan Cat by subsequent pilots after his death. History Before joining the Marauders Beta was a Mechtech in the Oberon Confederation where he stole his Catapult from Henrik Grimm III 's forces and fled to the rimward periphery. As a result a dead or alive bounty of 5,000,000 C-Bill was posted by Grimm. The Mysterious Benefactor used this as leverage to co-opt him to join the Marauders. Adventures with the Marauders Beta's technical skills allowed him to tinker on mechs and gather intelligence thru data mining. His easy personality also made him an ideal confident with most of the Marauders. Beta's Catapult was one of the primary sources of firepower in most engagements he took part in. Being self-taught, and with part shortages being a contributing factor, he had difficulties with certain piloting maneuvers like jumping. This in turn caused him to have self-doubt about his worth to the team. Shortly before the end of his life, the Lord Commander had proclaimed him a true Mechwarrior. Death and aftermath In (month) of 3024 on (system) during a routine garrison contract, the bounty hunter Geist and his unit appeared in system and radioed demands for the Marauders to surrender Jarome Didier. At the time, Diva and the Lord Commander were off planet, leaving the Marauders understrength and stranded. They still decided to engage Geist's forces. Beta, knowing he was the bounty hunter's objective, decided to use Diva's Orion instead of his regular Catapult. The engagement was made more complicated by seismic and volcanic activity and it went poorly for the Marauders. During the course of battle, to draw fire away from his compatriots, Beta revealed himself as the pilot of the Orion. Shortly thereafter his mech's head was struck with AC/20 fire. Beta failed to eject and was killed. It was revealed that Diva, conspicuously absent at that time, had leaked Beta's whereabouts to Geist. The Lord Commander subsequently confronted and killed her. Personality Quiet, but with a keen and active mind, Beta was the moral grounding place for the lance. Calm and levelheaded, he voiced his opinion and doubts whenever needed, even speaking up to and against the Lord Commander. Beta also found himself bridging the gulf between the overly serious Talon and loopy Diva. Because of his lack of formal warrior training he suffered from self doubt. He had an obvious gambling addiction that landed him several weeks of bathroom cleaning duties, among other things. Beta also enjoyed alcohol. Feats of Note: * Beta sacrificed himself, offering his mech as a target to Geist to save his lancemates. He paid the ultimate price for this. Quotes * "My people!" –On learning of the Magistracy’s way * "You said wine and brandy? Let’s do this!" –Enthusing about Borgen's Rift * "I'm Lord Bob" –To lady Samatha Carter of Magliss Spirits Trivia * Beta was the first Marauder KIA. His death was particularly shocking to the community as he was a beloved character. Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Mason's Marauders